


All I try to save my face

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Asexual Character, Blindfolds, F/F, Kink Negotiation, Light D/s, Praise Kink, Safe Word Use, Stoplight System, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrator, light rope bondage, very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 00:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19915237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ”Something I’d like to do for you. To you.”Catherine’s breathing picked up a bit in excitement at the implication. ”What is it?” she repeated.Heather snuggled a bit closer, opening  her eyes gaze passively across the bedroom at the wall.“I think I’d like to tie you up.”“Blindfolds are also something I want to try, if you want.” Heather casually added, destroying any remaining thought process in Catherine’s brain.





	All I try to save my face

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to write another one of these cos the world continues to not have enough erotica written by and for WLW!

Catherine was laid peacefully out on their bed, eyes closed and Heather tucked up against her with her head laying on her stomach as Catherine played with her hair. The comfortable silence was broken when Heather spoke up, “I’ve been thinking about something.”

”Yeah? What is it?” Catherine’s curiosity was piqued.

”Something I’d like to do for you. To you.”

Catherine’s breathing picked up a bit in excitement at the implication. ”What is it?” she repeated.

Heather snuggled a bit closer, opening her eyes gaze passively across the bedroom at the wall. 

“I think I’d like to tie you up.”

Catherine’s heart rate picked up at that, and she scolded herself, trying to get it down, as Heather could surely feel it from her spot rested comfortably against her belly. 

“I would- I mean- I would be... amenable to that.”

Heat rose and rested in her cheeks in arousal and embarrassment. ‘ _Amenable_ ’, she thought to herself, _Come on, Catherine._

“Blindfolds are also something I want to try, if you want.” Heather casually added, destroying any remaining thought process in Catherine’s brain. 

“I, um, I- well. Yes. Please.” Catherine managed to stutter out. She stared at the ceiling and continued to stroke Heather’s hair, very pointedly ignoring the heat gathering low in her belly.

Heather smiled and rolled over, chin resting against her ribs as she finally looked up at Catherine and gave her a mischievous grin as she noticed how swollen her pupils had become. 

“Lovely. I’m glad my money was well spent.”

”You... Already have...?” Catherine trailed off, surprised.

”I know how excitable you can be. We can start now if you like. I’ve been practicing tying knots.”

That grin again, driving Catherine crazy. She shifted a bit, her thighs rubbing together to try to ease the feeling of pressure now blooming between them. Heather took notice, her smile softening as she placed a chaste kiss on the soft flesh of her stomach. She didn’t feel sexual attraction the same way as her partner, but she liked the intimacy, the joy of making Catherine feel good, loved. 

“Color?”

”Green. Very green.”

___

Heather had indeed been practicing her knot-tying. They had talked and agreed that while Catherine was enthusiastic about having her hands bound, she felt less so about having her legs or feet tied down. Heather carefully propped her up against the pillows and used the special rope she had purchased to firmly tie her hands to the headboard. Catherine gave them an experimental tug and smiled. “Perfect.”

Next was the blindfold. This was more for Heather than Catherine, though she was agreeable and excited to try it. Heather felt more secure sometimes without the intensity of anyone watching her, even Catherine who had been her girlfriend for years. She also liked to be able to look her fill without Catherine becoming self-conscious. “Ready?”

”Mhm.”

Heather smoothed the hair back from Catherine’s face in a tender and loving gesture, before fitting the silky black fabric over her eyes and tying it behind her head. 

“Is that alright?”

”Very.”

”Good,” Heather’s voice dropped into the more in-control tone she used during their time together like this, “You look so lovely, all tied up for me.” She flattened both palms against Catherine’s sides, and smoothed up and down, happily noting the hitch in her breath at the contact. She knelt between her thighs, still only touching with her hands. Catherine’s shirt already off, as it would’ve been impossible to get off after she was bound. Heather ran her fingers over where her ribs showed through her skin a bit, made visible by the vulnerable position her restraints left her in. Heather let her fingertips graze lower against her belly, towards her jeans, which she undid and pulled down to her knees, leaving Catherine’s pale thighs exposed. Heather kneaded at the flesh there and slid her palms up the insides of her legs, knowing her inner thighs were always sensitive to this kind of touch.

Catherine was already breathing harder and starting to squirm at the teasing touching. Heather gripped her firmly by the hips “Shh,” she hushed tenderly, “Stay as still as you can for me, pet.” The endearment mixed with the gentle command made Catherine whine and force herself still. “Oh, that’s it, good girl.” She melted at the praise, relaxing into the bed and the restraints. 

“Color, sweetheart?”

”G-green.”

”Perfect. You’re doing so good.”

Catherine let out a content sigh. Heather moved to pull her jeans all the way off, placing sweet kisses on her thighs, and nuzzling against them as she went. 

“I love having you like this. So sweet and needy for me. No one else ever gets to have you this way.” She stopped to gently suck a mark into the flesh of her right thigh, then murmuring, “Always so good, so perfect for me,” her lips brushing lightly against the mark she’d left.

Heather crawled up the bed, face to face with her girlfriend now, placing a quick loving kiss on her lips. Heather pushed her face against the skin of her neck and breathed her in before trailing kisses down to her collerbone. Catherine trembled slightly, able to practically feel Heather’s focus entirely on her. She tipped her head back and shivered, aroused and overwhelmed in the best way. Heather’s thigh moved to push insistently between her own and she happily began to grind against it, desperate for friction, for intimate touch. Heather moved one hand to her hip, feeling her rhythm and gently stopping her from going too fast, from being too rough with herself. “There we are, sweetheart, just like that. Just _look_ at you, you’re doing so well.” 

Catherine whimpered, trying to push her clit harder against Heather’s thigh, only to be stopped by the firm hand on her hips, guided into a slower thrust. Heather affectionately nuzzled into her cheek. “Should I get the vibrator, love?”

Catherine nodded enthusiastically and Heather pulled back to retrieve the vibrator from the locked box under the bed.

However, at the loss of physical contact, Catherine felt a jolt of panic, breaking her from the trance-like state of bliss she usually found herself in during these interactions. She couldn’t see, nor could she reach out for Heather. 

“Y-Yellow!”

Heather was back with her in an instant, pushing the blindfold up and laying a hand on her knee. “What is it, baby? Are you okay?” Heather’s face projecting further concern when she saw the wild-eyed look on Catherine’s face.

”Sorry, sorry, I just-“

”Don’t ever apologize for using your safeword. What is it, sweetheart?”

”Don’t- I don’t think I want you to stop touching, keeping a point of contact... when I have the blindfold on.”

”Ok, so from now on, I should try to keep physical contact, and if I have to move away from you I should tell you, and should take off the blindfold?” 

“Yes, please.”

”Ok, sweetheart. I’m so glad you told me. Color?”

”Green.”

”Are you sure?”

”Green!”

Heather smiled gently and brushed the hair from her face, giving her a lingering chaste kiss. “Ok,” she agreed softly. 

She left the blindfold off while she took the box and removed the thick yellow vibrator from it. She got back up on the bed and sat facing Catherine. “Should we put the blindfold back on, or do you want to retire it for this session?”

”Back on. Please.”

”Of course, sweetheart.”

Heather moved the blindfold back over her eyes, letting her hands linger on her face, petting at her hair.

”Alright?”

”Mmhm.”

Heather set the vibrator aside, in favor of pulling off Catherine’s remaining underwear, and gently pushing the heel of her palm near her clit. Catherine gasped, bucking into it. Heather moved up the bed, settling next to her and rearranging her hand, so that her palm rested close to her clit, but two of her fingers slid through the folds of her and rubbed against her opening with every stuttering movement of her hips. Catherine let out a startled moan, trying to grind down to get more.

“Oh, sweetheart, love, I’ve got you, let me take care of you. Do you feel good? Excited? Oh, yes just like that, there’s a good girl.” Catherine whimpered when Heather pulled her hand away, but it returned just a moment later, one finger pressing at her entrance, pushing inside. The was one of Heather’s favorite parts, pushing her fingers in and rubbing inside her, finding her G-spot and pushing against it often enough to tease, but not to satisfy.

She put in another finger when Catherine was ready, sitting back on her heels again to admire the sight in front of her. Catherine tugging at her restraints and squirming with stimulation, mouth parted, completely un-self-conscious. Her hips moving trying to take more, deeper, her entrance, stretching and opening to accommodate her fingers, so slick and warm.

“You’re doing amazing, love. Oh, that’s it look at you, taking it so well, being so good for me.”

She rubbed soothingly over Catherine’s sides with her free hand, and added a third finger when she felt her relax enough. 

When the slide of her fingers became slick and easy, Heather pulled them away, gently shushing Catherine’s noise of protest, and petting at her thigh. She grabbed the vibrator with her free hand and touched it to the inside of her thigh, just letting Catherine know it was there. Then she let it trail upwards and rub up against her entrance, spreading Catherine’s natural wetness over it. Catherine’s thighs twitched and she moaned, loving the friction against her. 

“You’re so sensitive,” Heather cooed, “So responsive to being touched. I could watch you like this all day.” She pushed the blunt tip of the vibrator more firmly against her hole. “But you always look so pretty, stretched tight around this one, and make such lovely sounds when I turn it on. How could I resist?” 

Heather pushed the vibrator forward enough that the tip pushed inside of Catherine, who whimpered, “A-Ah, oh...”

”Color?”

”So. So green.” She panted out.

Heather pushed the vibrator in more, only about an inch, letting Catherine adjust before pulling it back a little to push in again, a little deeper this time. “There we go, that’s it,” Heather soothed, petting over her hair and intently watching her face for discomfort. The only expression she found however, was pleasure. She pushed it in further until she met some resistance, pulling back to shallowly thrust it back in. Catherine moaned deliriously, gasping for air, and her hands fisting in the rope. 

Heather picked up a rhythm then, stretching her open, finding the right angles to make her whimper and cry out. “Take it, take it all for me, baby. You’re doing so good, look so good all stuffed full, my good girl,” Catherine couldn’t stop the spike of pleasure those words brought her and she cried out, meeting the thrusts of the thick vibrator a few more times before she came hard.

Heather thrust the vibrator into her, slowly, drawing the aftershocks out of her, until she whimpered, over-sensitive and gasping for breath.

Heather crawled up the bed and pushed the blindfold up and off her head, though Catherine’s eyes remained closed, still riding out the post-orgasmic bliss she’d been given. Heather carefully untied the ropes and rubbed at her hands to warm them back up, checking her wrists. They were a bit bruised from pulling against the rope, but Heather suspected that Catherine would like it as much as she did. She laid down and pulled her love over to snuggle up against her. Murmuring softly, “You did so well, sweetheart. You were perfect for me, such a good girl.” She nuzzled against Catherine’s hair and kisses the top of her head. Catherine just let out a contented sigh and held closer to her.


End file.
